The United States of America (1857)
Born in the fires of European colonialism, the United States of America was the first to throw off its colonial shackles in a struggle for independence in 1776. However, this fledgling nation, though it fights for liberty, has not been able to rid itself of the shackles of its slaves. This fact, along with the distinct cultural and economic differences between the North and the South, has made the country itself a powder-keg. The upcoming Presidential Election of 1860 may become the spark that lights it. Geography The United States is located by the Appalachian Mountains, through the Great Plains and the Mississippi, and comes to the Rockies and the West Coast. Bordering British Canada to the North and Mexico to the South, the United States also has two territorial water borders between Florida to Spanish Cuba and the Bahamas. The Mississippi River is the longest navigable river in the world, making it easy to use for trade and travel, which has led it to become the jewel of the United States. History Although Native Americans have lived on the continent for millennia, the United State's story begins with the first English settlement in Jamestown, Virginia. With Benign Neglect by the British, the colonies would establish self-governing status, with little to no interference by the British. The Colonies would flourish, with the North being developed for timber, manufacturing, and naval trade. The South would primarily focus on agriculture due to its soil being richer and more arable. Additionally, the warmer climate would allow for the production of Tobacco and Cotton. However, such labor-intensive tasks would require many African slaves to work on the plantations, which would become the foundation for the South's history. In 1754, border disputes between the French and British in the Ohio River Valley would lead to a small militia, led by Colonel George Washington, to fire upon a band of French colonists. This would eventually spiral into the 7 Years' War, which saw a British victory and cession of French Louisiana and Quebec to Britain. However, the war was costly, which led to the heavy taxation of British colonies. The colonists began to demand representation in the British parliament if they were going to be taxed. The problem came to a boiling point on April 19th, 1775, when the Battle of Lexington took place. It became the official start of the American Revolutionary War, and the United States declared independence on July 4th, 1776. Led by George Washington, the United States would struggle against the powerful British Empire, until 1777 when the French declared their support of the US. Eventually, years after the Battle of Yorktown, peace would be signed in the Treaty of Paris in 1783, which led to the United States becoming a fully independent nation. Throughout the next years, the United States would establish itself. It threw off the old, looser form of Government that the Articles of Confederation had established. They purchased Louisiana from Napoleon during the Napoleonic Wars, fought the British again in the War of 1812, and later fought Mexico for Texas, New Mexico, and California in the Mexican-American War in 1846. However, there was still the looming problem of Slavery, which still existed in the United States. Both the North and the South were in a quarrel over who would control the West. Countless deals and proposals have been made, but now, with the threat of slavery not being able to expand West, the South is prepared to take desperate measures to ensure their lifestyle remains the same. Historical Future The people of the United States are troubled in these times. It is now 1857, and the debates on slavery have only become worse. These fiery debates have even torn families apart, which has left some to believe that it is almost guaranteed that such a debate could very well tear the nation in two, forcing the people to choose a side in the ever-more intense climate of politics. Government The United States is a Federal Republic, with a Constitution stipulating the rights that the people of the United States has. The federal and state governments of the United States are split into three different branches, the executive branch, the legislative branch, and the judicial branch, in an attempt to balance power. The federal and state governments are dominated by two political parties: the Republicans and the Democrats. In the Past, there have been different fighting parties, such as the Federalists and the Democratic-Republicans, the Whigs and the Democrats, and other smaller parties. In a republic like the United States, no party can do whatever it wants. All politicians must argue, compromise, and strike deals with one other in order to get things done. They have to answer to the people and take responsibility for their mistakes. Foreign Relationships 'The United Kingdom '- The United States and the United Kingdom are closely connected in cultural, religious, and economic ties. Although the elite of the UK see the US as pandering to the "democratic mob", an example being the Oregon Dispute, the middle class holds the most friendly opinion of the USA. With the Revolutionary War and the War of 1812 long past, and the territorial disputes between the US and Canada dealt with, the relationship between these two nations has recovered. 'France '- Since gaining their independence, the United States has had good relations with France. With their support in the American Revolution, American and French relations have been cordial. France sees the United States as a way to limit the power of the British in the Americas and has supported them in allowing the Louisiana Purchase and the US acquisition of their western territories. Economy, Industry, and Technology The United States economy is divided, with the North being primarily industrial and the South being primarily agricultural. The nation produces a large amount of food, coal, timber, iron, and other goods that are sold to Europe and the Americas. The Mississippi River, natural harbors, and the connection between the Atlantic and Pacific has led to the United States to prosper in trade. In terms of technological advancement, the United States is on par with Europe, and may one day advance beyond the bright minds of Europe. Industrialization The North of the United States has fully embraced the Industrial Revolution, with factories sprawling around the New England Strip and Great Lakes area. However, the South has a firm culture on agriculture, and have resisted the Industrial Revolution, believing that their reliance on Slavery will be enough. Without the end of Slavery, the South is not expected to Industrialize anytime soon. Military Though the United States is a young nation, it has already fought in many wars, such as the Mexican-American War, the War of 1812, and the many wars against the Native Americans. The United States of America has a sizable military and is capable of producing a large army with its ever increasing population size from European immigration. Land - 1857 At the start of 1857, the United States has a fairly large army comprised of 22 Divisions, the largest in the Western Hemisphere. They start with: * 12 National Guard Divisions, which each have 3 Light Infantry battalions * 3 Light Cavalry Divisions, each with 3 Light Cavalry battalions * 5 Infantry Regiment Divisions, which each hold 4 Line Infantry battalions * 2 Infantry Regiment with Support Division, which has 4 Line Infantry battalions, 2 Light Infantry battalions, and 1 Support Artillery battalion Navy - 1857 The United States starts in 1857 with a quite sizeable navy made up of 59 total ships, which is, yet again, the largest in the Western Hemisphere. All of these ships start divided in 5 fleets. East Coast and Atlantic Fleets: * First US Navy Group - 10x (1812 Frigate) * Second US Navy Group - 11x (1812 Frigate) * Home Squadron - 26x (1812 Frigate) West Coast and Pacific Fleets: * Third US Navy Group - 7x (1812 Frigate) * Pacific Squadron - 5x (1812 Frigate) Culture American Culture was greatly influenced by European, especially British, culture. It was colonized by the British Empire, and holds cultural connections to it in terms of culture, language, and religion. North-South Cultural Divide The Northern and Southern parts of the United States is being culturally split, especially because of the issue of slavery. The South's warmer climate and richer soil left it the prime target for importing African slaves to combat a labor shortage for a cheap price, while the North's colder climate and rockier soil has welcomed the Industrial Revolution with open arms, as well the culture of factory work and urbanization. With the divide in economics between the North and South as well as the divide in the Slavery issue has begun to separate the two sides of the Nation. If the divide becomes too much and the nation is torn in two, the cultures between the North and South might become permanently separated. Ingame Within the game, the United States starts off in a good position in the game, with it being a strong regional power. However, very quickly, the United States will suffer from the Slavery Debate and the Panic of 1857, with issues that increase the tensions over Slavery in the United States. General Situation The United States is advanced in terms of technology, military, industry, and government. However, the United States will suffer losses of Political Power from the Slavery Debate, as well as a hampered industry once the Panic of 1857 occurs. With these penalties, the United States will be focused on recovering from the Panic and waiting out the debate. Military The United States army is modernized, with a large amount of light infantry and a moderate amount of line infantry, and a set of light cavalry. However, it has a very small amount of artillery, with only one division having artillery as support. Laws The United States has a Non-Hereditary Presidential Republic, with a Constitution and Universal Male Suffrage, with a major Slavery problem that cannot be removed normally. Schools are privileged, and the US has Protestantism as a State Religion, although other religions are allowed. It starts with Border Control, Stagnated Population growth, a Civilian Economy, limited exports, with Standard Taxes and 2% of the Budget spend on the Military. Industry The United States Industry is powerful, but the majority of this industry is in the North. The South has rejected industry in favor of Slave-labor Agriculture, and the Western Territories have very little population for industrial use. Major Events At the early portion of the game, the United States has two major events: Slavery Debate The United States is split on the issue of Slavery. The issue has been set aside many times, but with Manifest Destiny giving the United States the west, debates rang over what parts of this new territory should allow slavery or not. The most recent admission to the Union, the California state, has re sparked the debate on Slavery, but with the many years of letting it go under the rug, the issue would only continue to flare hotter. This tension will later boil into the Election of 1860, in which the debate of slavery will be the prime topic that will be discussed. Panic of 1857 In September of 1857, the United States suffered the Panic of 1857, caused by the declining international economy and over-expansion of the domestic economy. Because of the interconnection of the world economy during the time, the Panic of 1857 was the first worldwide economic crisis. The early portion of the game in the USA is fighting this Panic. Focus Tree The United States has a focus tree that focuses towards fighting economic crises, the Utah War, and the Presidency of James Buchanan. When the Civil War breaks out new focuses are unlocked to fight to war. Once the United States or the Confederate States win the war, another path is opened toward Reconstruction following the civil war.Category:Nation Category:End of a New Beginning (Timestamp)